


Way Outside Those Lines

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Adopted Tony, Adoption, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Maria Stark, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Stay away from my pup,” Bucky snarled softly, placing himself protectively between Howard and the small group of three still clinging to each other.“So you’re the one who took on my greatest failure,” the other alpha commented with a sneer. Bucky’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he got even closer into the older man’s face.“Walk away before you say something that gets you seriously hurt,” the brunet growled.





	Way Outside Those Lines

“You forgot to carry the two,” Tony said, glancing over at Harley’s math homework curiously before returning to his english.

“You are way too smart, you know that?” Harley complained, wrapping an arm around the younger and giving him a noogie and a wet willy. Tony squawked and squirmed, loudly complaining as he tried to break away from the teenager’s hold.

“Boys, you can rough house after you’re done with your homework,” Steve called from the kitchen. It’d been a few weeks since he and Bucky had told Tony about the blond’s pregnancy and the pup was still getting used to the idea.

The blond omega hummed quietly as he went through the mail. He pulled one envelope out of the fold and set the rest aside. The envelope was fairly heavy and the writing on the front was fancier than anything else they usually got. He opened it up and pulled out a piece of heavy stationary.

Steve opened up the letter and blinked, surprised to find an invitation to a gala inside. It was an artists’ gala. The blond’s brow furrowed and he grabbed his phone, calling Pepper.

“Hey, Steve,” Pepper answered after a few rings.

“Hey, Pepper. The weirdest thing came in the mail today,” the omega told her, still looking over the invitation.

“Oh! Did the gala invite come?”

“You knew about this?”

“Of course I did. The plan was to put some of your pieces up for silent auction at this gala,” Pepper told him, a bit of shuffling coming over the phone. “Bucky and Tony are also invited, of course. The gala is a few weeks away so I’m sure we can get all three of you into some suits by then.”

“I will ask Bucky and Tony and see what they say, but no promises,” Steve told her with a laugh.

“Of course. I’ll talk to your later, Steve,” the redhead told him before they both said their goodbyes and hung up. The blond set the phone aside and went into the living room, smiling when he saw both boys hard at work doing their homework. His smile widened slightly when he noticed Tony sending longing glances at Harley’s advanced math homework.

The door to the apartment opened and closed as Bucky came in, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door and toeing off his shoes. He smiled at the three of them when he looked up, his smile turning into a grin when he noticed the ball of omega pup heading right towards him. He held out his arms and caught the boy, lifting him up into the air effortlessly.

He peppered kisses all over Tony’s face in greeting before settling him on his hip and stepping further into the apartment.

“Harley, Jarvis is waiting for you downstairs. He said you two have to go shopping,” the alpha told him with a smile, ruffling the teen’s hair. Harley groaned softly and swatted the older alpha’s hand away before packing up his things.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony,” Harley said, waving goodbye before making his way out of the apartment.

“Bye Harley!” Tony called after him before turning his attention back to his parents.

“You came home just in time,” Steve purred, wrapping his arms around his little family and pressing a kiss to his mate’s cheek. “We got an invitation to a gala in the mail and I would like it very much if all three of us would go.”

“Four,” Tony piped up, reaching down to gently pat his mother’s tummy. The older omega’s purr got even louder and he nuzzled the pup happily.

“Do we have to wear suits?” Bucky asked, groaning softly when his mate nodded his head. “Seriously, Stevie?”

“Well of course. It’s a gala, Buck, you have to wear a suit. Pepper said she’d get us all appointments to get fitted,” Steve told him, rolling his eyes when the alpha groaned again.

-

“You look so handsome, sweetheart,” Steve purred, fiddling with Tony’s shirt collar. They’d been at the gala for almost an hour already and the pup kept playing with his shirt.

“There’s a lot of people here, mama,” the pup murmured, looking at all of the other adults in the room anxiously.

“I know, honey, but mama and daddy are here so you don’t have to worry,” the omega replied, nuzzling the pup. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Thirsty,” Tony mumbled, holding up a hand for his mother to take. Steve smiled and took the pup’s hand before starting to lead him towards where there were non-alcoholic drinks for the pups. The tiny brunet stuck close to his mother’s leg as they walked, avoiding bumping into people he didn’t know.

“Tony!”

The pup’s head snapped up and over, smiling wide when he saw Harley hurrying his way over to him and Steve. The teen was followed by an older omega woman, her hair graying around the temples.

“Hi Harley,” Tony said, letting go of Steve’s hand and wrapping his little arms around the older boy. Harley had a big grin on his face as he hugged the younger back, his hold tight. The woman, who Steve immediately recognized as Maria Stark, was staring at the two with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

Steve’s heart sank. Of course the woman would immediately know the scent of her own pup.

Maria’s eyes filled with tears and she was immediately pulling both boys into her arms, nuzzling one and then the other. Tony, who was usually quite averse to being touched by strangers, melted into her touch at the first whiff of her scent.

“M-Mom?” Harley asked quietly, his brow furrowed slightly. He didn’t mind, he loved being with his mother, but he couldn’t help but he confused.

“I have my pups in my arms,” the older omega whispered, her eyes shut tight as she held onto them both.

“Maria, what the hell is going on?” That was Howard’s harsh, demanding voice. He marched through the crowd towards his mate and son but he halted when he saw the scene. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scents and his fierce glare landed on Tony. He immediately took a few steps towards them before he suddenly was up close and personal with Bucky.

“Stay away from my pup,” Bucky snarled softly, placing himself protectively between Howard and the small group of three still clinging to each other.

“So you’re the one who took on my greatest failure,” the other alpha commented with a sneer. Bucky’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he got even closer into the older man’s face.

“Walk away before you say something that gets you seriously hurt,” the brunet growled. His scent was angry and protective, all of his instincts bristling at the thought that this man could hurt his mate and pup.

Howard stared up at the taller alpha, his gaz briefly going towards Maria, Harley, and Tony, before he took a step back. He gave another sneer before walking off, ignoring the crowd watching the drama unfold. Bucky watched him go before turning back to the small group behind him.

Steve had tears in his eyes as he looked at his pup in the older omega’s arms, all of his instincts demanding he take his pup back from her. Bucky huffed softly and herded the group away from prying eyes, his own hairs standing on end. Once they were away from the crowds, the alpha gently took Tony up into his arms and scented over him protectively.

Tony just looked confused as he clung onto his daddy, looking between his mama and Maria with a furrowed brow. One was the mama he’d known for two and a half years now but the other one smelled like him. His lip started to wobble after a moment and tears gathered in his eyes.

“Mama,” he mumbled wetly, his breath hitching. Maria took an immediate step forward but Steve ultimately beat her to it. The blond was by his pup in an instant, purring soothingly and rubbing his face against the pup’s.

“Mama’s right here, baby, I’m your mama,” Steve murmured, taking the boy from his mate and holding him close.

“Mrs. Stark,” Bucky greeted quietly, holding out his hand for the woman to shake, which she did. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” the older woman murmured, not taking her eyes off of Tony. “All this time I didn’t know where he was and it turned out Harley has been babysitting him.”

“It was a surprise to us as well when Jarvis told us,” the alpha told her quietly. “He’s been well taken care of and loved though.”

“I have no doubt, Mr. Barnes,” Maria told him, finally tearing her eyes away from the toddler to look up at the tall man. “I just wish he was still mine.”

“Mom?” Harley asked quietly, placing his hand on her arm. The alpha teen was growing more and more confused by the second as everything continued to happen around him. The omega woman smiled softly at him and wrapped an arm around him.

“Tony is your baby brother. The one we told you we lost when he was born,” she told him gently, nuzzling him and purring softly when his scent sharpened with distress.

“H-He made you give Tony up? Because he’s an omega?” Harley guessed, clinging onto his mother. Maria nodded her head and continued to soothe him, running her fingers through his curls.

“Don’t get rid of me,” Tony whimpered quietly against Steve’s chest, clinging on for dear life. “I don’ wanna leave!”

“Never, baby boy, never ever. It’s you, me, and daddy,” Steve told him firmly, bouncing the pup up and down gently. “Forever.”

“An’ the pup,” the brunet murmured, moving one of his hands to pat the blond’s stomach. Steve purred and nuzzled the side of his head.

-

“There, sweetheart, you see the dot there?” Bucky asked, pointing at the screen with Tony perched on his hip. Steve was laid out on the exam table with his tshirt rucked up and a clear gel spread on his skin. The omegatrician had the ultrasound wand hovering over the blond’s bump, looking over the screen as well.

“Yeah, I see,” Tony murmured thoughtfully, looking over the screen curiously. His brow furrowed slightly and he looked over at Steve’s stomach. “Mama, why is the pup so small?”

“Because they’ve only been there a couple months honey,” Steve answered with a smile on his face, chuckling softly. “Are you excited?”

“I dunno, I’ve never had a brother or sister before,” the brunet answered quietly, turning back to the screen.

“Well it’s too soon to tell presentation but do you want to know the pup’s gender?” Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment before the blond nodded his head at the doctor. The omegatrician angled the wand a little more and smiled as she looked over the screen.

“Congratulations, you’re having a boy,” she said warmly.

-

Bucky watched with a small smile on his face as he watched Tony painting the nursery. The alpha had painted the main color on the walls but now they were putting little paintings on the walls. Steve had already come in and drawn out little designs all over the place once the paint fumes had faded enough.

The little brunet was currently painting a very long, complicated equation above where the crib was planned to go and the taller didn’t have the heart to even think about stopping him. Tony was convinced the new pup would be a genius like himself and so he wanted to cover the walls in math and science.

Hence the equation.

“So what’s the answer?” Bucky asked quietly as he walked over to the pup, carefully kissing the top of his head so he didn’t jostle the boy and ruin his work.

“The numbers in the answer will correspond with a letter in the alphabet,” Tony replied, baffling the alpha with just how intelligent the boy could be sometimes. Bucky wasn’t saying big words when he was six. “I hope it’ll be my new brother’s name.”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s a secret,” the brunet told his daddy shyly. Bucky chuckled softly and sat back to watch his pup finish his work. The rest of the room was covered in different animals except for one wall which had the periodic table painted on it. Easily the most science-y nursery ever.

“How’s it going in here?” Steve piped up from the door, voice slightly muffled by the cloth held over his nose to protect him from the paint fumes. His eyes crinkled slightly at what he saw and Bucky instantly knew his mate was grinning behind that cloth.

“Well apparently Tony already has a name he wants for the pup but he won’t tell me,” the alpha told him with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Guess we’ll just have to figure it out,” the blond purred, looking around the room. He placed one of his hands on his protruding stomach, rubbing over it lovingly. “Come on, my little genius, it’s time for a bath.”

-

Tony quietly opened the door to his room and peered into the dark hall. He was clutching his stuffed bear tight to his chest as he made his way across the hall to his parents’ room. The door was firmly shut but he could make out the creak of the bed and voices behind the door. The pup’s brow furrowed.

Why were mama and daddy already awake?

He reached up and turned the knob, quietly opening the door. The creaking of the bed got louder and he could just make out his parents in their nest. They were rolling around and Tony tilted his head to the side, wondering why they were wrestling when it was so late at night. His daddy grunted quietly as he rolled on top of mama.

His mama made some kind of loud whimper and the pup was immediately concerned. He ran over and jumped up on the bed before either adult could react, scaring the hell out of Bucky who fell off of the bed from the surprise.

“Sweetheart,” Steve gasped breathlessly, immediately sitting up and ignoring Bucky who was flat on his ass on the floor. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Missed you,” the pup murmured, hugging onto the blond omega. He barely noticed that the older was naked and wrapped up in the blankets from the nest.

“Oh I missed you too baby,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close. He scented over him for any traces of distress, any evidence that suggested a nightmare. Bucky finally got up with a grunt, pulling on a pair of boxers and crawling back onto the bed.

“You sleepin’ with us?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, smiling tiredly at his daddy. The blond holding him snorted a soft laugh and laid back down, still holding onto him. Bucky laid down next to them and wrapped his arms around both of them, one hand resting on his mate’s tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all this love! Some of you were lovely enough to put ideas in the comments and I used a few in this story and I'll probably use a few more in the next couple of stories. I am always open to ideas so feel free to leave more!


End file.
